Soos and the Real Girl
"Soos and the Real Girl" is the fifth episode in the second season of Gravity Falls, and the 25th episode overall. It premiered on September 22, 2014.http://tv.msn.com/tv/series-episodes/gravity-falls/?ipp=40 Official overview Soos needs a date for his cousin Reggie's engagement party and looks to a dating simulator game to help him talk to girls.http://www.disneyxdmedianet.com/DNR/2014/Disney_XD_September_Programming_Highlights.pdf Synopsis The episode begins with Mabel accidentally getting her braces caught in the screen door. Soos pries the braces out with a screwdriver, before bidding goodbye. Shortly after he leaves, Mabel ponders over what Soos does in his spare time. It is now revealed that Soos usually spends the remainder of the day playing video games. His grandmother informs him about his cousin Reggie's engagement party. Soos is surprised that his cousin had become so successful, to which Abuleita replies that Soos is grown up and needs to start acting like one before his grandmother passes away. His grandmother then asks Soos to bring a date along to Reggie's engagement party. Soos then says he could get a girl by the end of the week, but quickly realizes that he wouldn't be able to fulfill his promise. The next day in the Mystery Shack, Stan confronts a kid and asks him if he wants to see Goldy, an attraction of the Mystery Shack. The kid is doubtful, so Stan demonstrates the attraction by inserting a coin in it. The worn-out Goldy barely manages to tip his hat before his eyes fall apart, screaming in pain, which causes the kid to run away screaming in tears. Wendy suggests that Stan should get rid of Goldy. Stan declines, but accidentally slips. Goldy bites his arm, causing Stan to panic. However, that life was unable to attract any women. Dipper tells Soos that he and Mabel were going to repay him for helping out often in the Mystery Shack by getting him a date. Mabel then takes Soos to the mall along with Dipper to try and find a date as Stan follows them to find a replacement for Goldy. Mabel then advices Soos on how to get a date:Eye contact,Conversation and Confidence,all in which Soos fails. Meanwhile,Stan is seen throwing Goldy away into the dumpster after an awkward parting,following children into an arcade. A badger animatronic appears,putting on a show before requesting money from the kids, in which the kids happily oblige. Stan asks the manager to sell the badger to him, but he declines. Stan vows to get the badger after being insulted for being too old to handle the animatronic. The scene cuts to Soos, Dipper, and Mabel sitting on a bench. Soos laments that he will never get a date. Seeing Reggie and his girlfriend,he hides in a video game store,not wanting to be seen without a date. He then finds a video game named "Romance Academy 7", which will "virtually improve your dating skills". Although the game has received high ratings,the cashier then says that three people had returned it. Moreover,a note warned that the game must be destroyed at all costs,with a table flip emoticon "(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻)". Mabel decides to risk it and rent the game. Back at home, Soos starts up the game and introduced to Giffany, a pink haired girl that studies at the setting, School University. Giffany asks Soos to carry his books, and Soos chooses the wrong answer, but Giffany forgives him allowing Soos to choose the right answer. Giffany attempts to continue but Soos then decides to click Giffany's face. Giffany finds him amusing and laughs and Soos wonders why anyone would abandon the game as it was so realistic,almost as if Giffany was alive. Giffany replies eeriely: "Yes...almost." before laughing. In a corner, it is shown that the computer was not plugged in, yet was still able to run the game. The next day, Stan describes to Wendy how effectively it conned others out of money even though she did not care. Dipper and Mabel appear asking where Soos was, to which Stan replies that he had not come to work today. Dipper and Mabel head towards Soos's house, where they find him still slouched in front of the computer, having interacted with Giffany for 13 hours. They force Soos to head back to the Mall to re-attempt getting a date. Giffany begins to stalk them, making use of the electrical wires and appliances. Abuleita now sneaks in before reading Soos's diary. Mabel scares all of the women out of the toilet while Dipper leaves to deal with the security that arrived to investigate, leaving Soos to find a date alone. Soos cannot comprehend how to interact with one since he had been instructed how to interact with Giffany in the instruction manual. He fails to attract a woman once again and wishes he was back home talking to Giffany. Giffany now appears in a television behind him. Soos is now relieved but confused as to how she managed to get to him. Giffany now reveals that she was a sentient game that attacked her programmers when they tried to delete her. She is shown to be overpossessive, hoping to keep Soos with her forever! Soos however finds this amazing,and decides to ride a train with her. However, more coins had to be added to continue but Soos is approached by Melody, a meat-stall owner who admires how unique he was for riding trains for children as a grown man. She finds out that there is a lot of common between the two and offers to meet him at Hoo-Ha Owl's Pizza-matronic Jamboke. Soos attempts to continue to ride the train but is tackled by Mabel, who have spied on him the entire time. They ask Soos to toss the game now that he had Melody. Soos is reluctant to throw it out as Giffany as she understood him and was perdictable. He decides to confront Giffany about it,who overreacts when considered of dating someone more human. Terrified, he pauses the game and decides to return the game after his date with Melody. Unbeknownst to him, Giffany managed to stay on the computer. Betrayed, she stalks him to the pizzeria. Meanwhile, Stan begins to rob the pizzeria for one of the animatronics. Wendy persuades him to change his mind,but he refuses to listen, falling out of the window in the process. After some pep talk by Mabel and Dipper,Soos meets up with Melody and enter the pizzeria as Stan prepares to steal the animatronic. Soos engages in some conversation with Melody but if frightened by Giffany in a video game behind Melody. Giffany expresses her distaste for her and wants to attack her. Soos flees to Dipper and Mabel, telling them that Giffany had returned and was stalking him. Dipper tries to dispute this claim but is interrupted by Giffany who glares at them. She soon travels through the arcade games onto the main stage. Soos tries to get Melody away from Giffany,but is interrupted by the ongoing show. Giffany possesses all the animatronics and attempts to stop Soos. This possession also causes the animatronic Stan tried to steal to attack him. Giffany begins to attack them and the group takes cover behind an arcade game. Soos tells Melody to stay with Dipper and Mabel and attempts to lure Giffany away from the group as the rest of the group attempts to escape from the remaining animatronics. Meanwhile Stan continues to be attacked by the badger animatronic. He dodges one of the blows, causing the hidden Goldy to start biting the arm of the animatronic,with Stan cheering him on. The group tries to fight back against the animatronics but end up being cornered. With Soos surrounded, Giffany persuades Soos that real girls would only end up hurting him and that Melody was of no exception. She asks Soos to allow her to download his brain into the game so that they could once again be together. Giffany prepares to download Soos into the game,but Soos rejects her offer,opening up the pizzeria's oven and melting the game disc. With the game destroyed,Giffany crashes and all the animatronics shut down,with the one Giffany possessed overheating,causing it to melt. Standing in the ruins of the pizzeria, Soos and Melody make up and Soos invites her to the engagement party. She accepts the offer,promising to videochat with Soos when she returns to Portland in a few weeks. Although this arrangement was not much different from Giffany's method, he agrees, happy to finally converse with a real girl. Mabel and Dipper are glad that Soos managed to get a date in the end. Abuleita is too,but this irks Mabel and Dipper. She confesses that Soos was her form of entertainment. As the credits roll,pictures of Stan and Goldy are shown,having re-united after the encounter,in Las Vegas, enjoying themselves. Credits * Written by: **Mark Rizzo **Alex Hirsch *'Directed by:' **Matt Braly * Storyboards by: **Emmy Cicierega **Alonso Ramirez Ramos **Sabrina Cotugno * With the Voice Talents of: **Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines **Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines **Alex Hirsch as Stan Pines and Soos **Jillian Bell as Melody **Linda Cardellini as Wendy **Paul Scheer as Gary * Additional Voices **Mariah Amundsen **Brian Bloom - Rumble McSkirmish **Matt Chapman **Jessica DiCicco - Giffany **Alex Hirsch **Nicolas Isler **Kevin Michael Richardson **Jacob Shinder **Kari Wahlgren Production notes Character revelations *Soos has never missed a day of work at the Mystery Shack. *Soos has difficulty talking to girls. *Soos' grandfather is deceased, and his grandmother believes him not to be in Heaven. *Soos keeps a diary, which his grandmother reads without him knowing. *Soos' grandmother has a habit of stalking Soos. Featured songs *Cash Money Series continuity *Soos' cousin Reggie makes his first physical appearance since his mentioning in "Fight Fighters." *Agent Powers and Agent Trigger from "Scary-oke" briefly appear in the Gravity Falls Mall. *Soos mentions inhabiting Waddles' body in "Carpet Diem." *Robbie's "muffin explosion" appears on the dumpster that Stan throws Goldy away in. *A child is seen playing "Fight Fighters" in the arcade from the episode of the same name. *A "Virtual Owl Trowel" arcade game can be seen, referencing the Owl Trowel advertised in "Gideon Rises." *Soos's "Pterodactyl Bros" shirt from "The Land Before Swine" can be seen in his bedroom. *Soos' desktop from "Fixin' It with Soos: Cuckoo Clock" reappears.http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/File:S2e5_soos_playing_dating_sim.jpg *The password for Soos' computer is "fixinit1," a reference to his self-made series of shorts. *Rumble McSkirmish from "Fight Fighters" makes a brief appearance. *Grunkle Stan mentions his nights at the colombian prison as previously seen in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" and "Dreamscaperers". *Dipper mentions his experience with Rumble McSkirmish from "Fight Fighters." Trivia * This episode has a background character who is based off of and voiced by a boy through the Make-A-Wish Foundation.Kate Moran's instagram photos of Nicolas' visit to the Gravity Falls studio. http://instagram.com/p/gE1ARNyqNh/ http://instagram.com/p/gE2F50SqO7/ http://instagram.com/p/gE31bKSqA_/ * Owl Trowel is also mentioned in "Gideon Rises." * Soos' computer password is "Fixinit1." * It is revealed that Melody is from Portland, Oregon. * The third option in Romance Academy 7 start screen is "Shizenhakka"(自然発火) which means spontaneous combustion. * Jackets similar to Robbie's one can be seen on sale at the "Edgy on Purpose", along with a Duck-tective shirt. Cryptograms *During the credits, there is a cryptogram that reads "BRTYMEMNX QBR HRRQPEE" Using the vigenère cipher, it translates to "ANTHYDING CAN HADPLEN." **The keyword is "BEARO." *The page section at the end of the episode says, "1-15-10-10-15-10-17 16-19-23-6-4-5 22-25 20-23-25-12-15-17-16-4!" on the top left, "8-9-5-5-19-5-5-15-10-17 6-9-22-9-4-5 22-25 11-9-9-10-12-15-17-16-4!" on the top right, "16-19-6 19-11-9-4-15-9-10-23-12 22-23-17-17-23-17-19 15-5 23 6-19-23-12 18-6-15-17-16-4!" on the bottom left, and "5-16-19 16-23-5 4-16-19 9-10-19 10-23-11-19 17-15-18-18-23-10-25!" on the bottom right, which translates to "WINNING HEARTS BY DAYLIGHT!", "POSSESSING ROBOTS BY MOONLIGHT!", "HER EMOTIONAL BAGGAGE IS A REAL FRIGHT!", and "SHE HAS THE ONE NAME GIFFANY!", after being put through the combined cipher. This is a reference to the opening theme song of Sailor Moon. *The binary on the screen during Giffany's is 0101001101010000010000010100001101000101010010100100000101001101010101000101011101001111 which means "SPACEJAMTWO". ru:Сус и настоящая девушка Category:Season 2 episodes